


Peter Pettigrew Lives for a Day

by chelsealoowho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, I still hate Peter tho, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, One Shot, has more heart than I expected, writing this for shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsealoowho/pseuds/chelsealoowho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot diary entry from the perspective of everyone's favorite friend-betrayer, Peter Pettigrew. </p>
<p>This started off as a joke between me, myself and I because I'm tired of all the Peter-erasure in Marauders-centric fic and too much Snape insertion in his place. Like, I honestly hate both of them, but I'm giving Wormtail a nice little story because he deserves something nice before he sells out his friends to Moldy Voldy for a package of Turkish Delights or whatever.</p>
<p>And also because my friend, Emily said this to me on tumblr, "I'd read fic about Peters daily habits before I'd read fic that worships Snape."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Pettigrew Lives for a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colberts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberts/gifts).



> For Emily, my dear friend who always takes the time to send me fic recs and talk me out of my fic-hysteria. Bless you, Em, bless you!

November 8, 1976

_Alas, another unproductive Sunday. I tried teaching first years how to make dungbombs this afternoon, but alas, that backfired immensely when butter-sticks -for-fingers Simmons dropped the ingredients all over himself and became a walking wizard dungbomb.  I tried a cleansing charm on him but he still reeked and I thought about sending him over to the Slytherin table during dinner just to harass them…. ah, no….that would be too cruel on the poor firstie. I hope Dorcas can find a better deodorizing spell, potion or charm or something in the library tonight…she’s really amazing when it comes to, well, everything! All-in-all, not a very bad day but also, not a very good one either; the full moon was two nights ago and Moony is still recovering. His transformations have been getting progressively worse over the years and-- no one wants to say anything about it but, Padfoot, Prongs and I don’t think he’ll make it through his early twenties._

_Damn._

_That hurt to write. Sure, we’ve quietly discussed it when he wasn’t around, but to write it down is a whole new level of reality. It’s like when you have an errant thought about something trivial but you immediately push it back into the deep recesses of your mind  because you do not wish to entertain the thought at all but then slowly, yet surely, it comes back more and more frequently until somehow it’s consuming your every waking and conscious moment?!_

_It’s like that._

_Moony is the best of us. The brightest. He shouldn’t have to suffer so._

_Ah! I shouldn’t be crying right now; Moony is four feet away from me in his bed with the curtains drawn and not eating the roast beef I snuck back from dinner for him. Maybe if he doesn’t eat it I’ll eat it later…. Um, I hope he doesn’t mind. He tends to not eat right after the transformations. He’s been in bed all day too, which is unusual. He even refused to go to the library with Dorcas!_

_He just asked me why I was sniffling and I didn’t know what to say so I lied to him and told him my legs ached from walking up the Divination stairs and ladder all the bloody time._

_“The ache in your legs is a good thing, Pete, it means you’re exercising and toning up those hidden muscles.” He didn’t even have to open the curtains to rip me a new one._

_!!!!????_

_I don’t need toned muscles; I’m a chubby boy and damn proud to be chubby! My mum said it was good to be a bit hefty, anyway._

_“Reeeemus! That’s not the point and also Professor Prenzin is very bad Seer if he even is a Seer at all!”_

_“Didn’t he say you were a rat in a sea of filth and lies once?”_

_I don’t see how that has to—_

_OH! OH MY!_

_HOLY SHIT!_

_Damn, Remus. You always get straight to the point._

_I still think he is a bad Seer._

_I think Moony fell back asleep. I think I’m gonna grab that roast beef now…._

_Sigh, it wasn’t as good the five portions I had at dinner. Maybe because the beef had cooled and wasn’t as moist…._

_Or maybe because I stole it from my best mate and that strange after taste was guilt._

_I dunno tho._

_Maybe I should go find Padfoot and Prongs but I don’t wanna wander around the castle for ten years trying to find them since they currently have the Map to work on it._

_WELL THAT WAS FUN!_

_Without Moony telling us constantly, “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Padfoot turned into his mans-best-friend form and started to chase Snivellus and Mulciber around the Black Lake!!_

_Prongs hid under the Cloak and started casting shield charms for them to run into! It was SO funny! Padfoot has a really mean bark when he wants to. Sometimes he starts foaming at the mouth and Moony once said that was a sign of a very old and very deadly disease in animals but I forgot the name of it… But he said I shouldn’t associate with animals that foam at the mouth and I coyly responded, “But werewolves are okay?”_

_Moony laughed rather loudly. He does that every now then. Laugh. It’s nice to hear._

_Ah, anyway…_

_When I finally found Prongs and Padfoot in the Clock Tower, they spotted Snivellus and Mulciber on the Map alone and outside by the lake, Pads thought it’d be funny to toy with them in his usual sinister way. So Padfoot chased them around the Grounds to a certain point and stop but they kept running and Prongs would cast ‘protego’ and they would run into the charm and be thrown back a couple of feet and one time they landed a foot away from Pads and he started to growl more viciously than before and Mulciber tried to cast a curse on Pads but James was prepared for that and blocked him repeatedly._

_They finally got away and ran into the castle screaming!_

_Oh man! It was such a fun thing to watch--_

_and I watched from the sidelines as a rat, like always._

_I don’t understand why my Animagus form is a rat._

_What is that suppose to say about me? McGonagall said that Animagus  forms and full corporeal Patronus  forms of witches and wizards symbolize their personality and characteristics. But she is a cat. And she is nothing like a cat… I don’t think…. And anyway, we are some of the youngest Animagi ever in the world and we did it all by ourselves!_

_Of course, I kept swallowing the Mandrake Leaves but that is a whole ‘nother story!_

_I guess it’s time to sleep; James just charmed a pillow to hit me in the head repeatedly and yelled that the constant scritch-scratch of quill on parchment was becoming unbearable for his delicate ears._

_Until further ado!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudo if you liked it and comment if you [Oliver Twist voice] want some more :))))  
> Also, do you know how hard it was for me not to add "lol" at the end of things?! I wanted to so bad but I'll save that for a Modern Day AU if I ever write a Modern Day Marauders AU lol.


End file.
